Tales of Sotto Voce
by Gumnut
Summary: Tales of Sotto Voce is planned to be a series of random fics written in the universe created by the events in Sotto Voce - I highly recommend you read that fic first or these won't make much sense. There will be no order to the fics or set genre, I'm planning to write whatever comes to mind. Especially since several characters are jumping up and down on said mind. ::rolls eyes::
1. A Little Privacy

Title: A Little Privacy

Tales of Sotto Voce

Author: Gumnut

8 Sep 2018

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: "Virgil, give yourself a break. Let someone help you for a change."

Word count: 3094

Spoilers & warnings: Spoilers for Season 2 and Sotto Voce

Author's note: Tales of Sotto Voce is planned to be a series of random fics written in the universe created by the events in Sotto Voce - I highly recommend you read that fic first or these won't make much sense. There will be no order to the fics or set genre, I'm planning to write whatever comes to mind. Especially since several characters are jumping up and down on said mind. ::rolls eyes:: This first one was just a random thought that managed to jell before the others. It is not necessarily anything that has been asked for, but they should appear later. It is also another example of a fic with a life of its own, though it did eventually go in the direction I wanted it to, it definitely did it with less humour and more action than I had planned. I hope you enjoy it anyway ::hugs::

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

 _I don't like it._

 _You don't have to. I have a right to some privacy, Eos._

 _But this will remove you from our sight. John is not happy either._

 _John will live._

 _We won't be able to help you if anything goes wrong._

 _Nothing is going to go wrong._

 _How do you know?_

He sighed, staring up at the trees overhead for a moment. It was a gorgeous day. The sun dancing through the leaves, the smell of fresh mown lawn from the parklands over the road, cheers and shouts from the sports field as a friendly game of rugby tussled its way across the grass. He had purposefully dumped his hire car solely so he could walk in the sun. It was a short walk to the doctors' rooms and he wanted to enjoy the calm of the quiet before once again facing his demons.

 _It's a doctor's appointment, Eos. No explosives, no cliffs, no daring escapades, no rescues. I will be fine._

 _I don't like it._

 _So you have said repeatedly._

 _Virgil…_

 _Eos, I have a right to my own privacy. It will only be for an hour. I will be fine, I promise._

 _I don't like it._

 _Well, I'm sorry, but you will just have to put up with it._

He reached the ivy-covered fence and the wooden gate to the medical rooms and stood for a moment staring out across the park across the road.

 _See you soon, Eos._

She didn't immediately answer, probably pouting from his previous statement.

 _I'm signing off…_

 _Be safe, Virgil._

 _I will._

And he reached into his pocket and flicked the switch on the isolator he and Brains had developed. It was a small device that interrupted the transmissions of the z-band network. It created a bubble around him that protected him from any digital contact, it isolated him and gave him some privacy from, well, Eos.

It also cut him from communication with International Rescue and wiped him off the grid. Scott and John hated it. Eos, upon discovery of its existence, had been hurt. He had spent a great deal of time speaking with her – once she would speak to him again – explaining his reasoning. She still hated it.

He understood that she sensed his presence far more than he sensed hers. That she was able to be aware of him at all times and removing himself from that awareness scared her. He wasn't the only one who had been traumatised by the Hood's recent attack. But he needed his privacy. There were times where he knew he wouldn't want his niece knowing his every move.

And this was one of them.

The doctor was a high-end specialist, located by Colonel Casey and vetted by Scott and Penelope with a wad of confidentiality forms and a massive background check. Virgil needed to talk about what had happened to him. He was not stupid enough to think he could idly return to his occupation without some form of counselling or psychological assessment and Doc Slick was the answer to that problem.

It had also led to the need for the isolator. His first visit had been cut short because Eos had reacted badly to his emotional state. The receptionist still gave him strange looks when he arrived for appointments - her computer had never recovered. The second appointment had seen the fire alarm triggered by a frantic AI.

Virgil had spoken to her at length, but Eos had only expressed her worry more. The following appointments were more stable, but Virgil couldn't really speak his mind with Eos in the room. And he needed too.

The doctor didn't know about Eos, there were no confidentiality forms on the planet that would let Virgil tell anyone about the AI, but he knew enough to know that Virgil was worried about something.

So, the isolator came into play.

He sighed. It was incredibly quiet when it was turned on. He could tell something was missing. The thought of what hid behind his forehead was a disquieting at the best of times, but ironically when he was disconnected from Eos, it came to the fore and bugged him even more.

He should just get it over and done with. He pushed the gate open and walked down the path through the small neat garden to the front door.

Candy was the name on the receptionist's badge, and she certainly lived up to it with a sweet smile for him the moment he walked in the door. She had been vetted also, Penelope uncovering all sorts of interesting facts about the woman, including the fact she was currently dating two men at the same time. They had been both vetted as well – Penelope was definitely thorough.

"Mr Tracy, how nice to see you today." She glanced warily at her computer.

He dipped his head politely and smiled a little. "Hi, Candy. How's your day b-been?" His speech still struggled from time to time and it annoyed him beyond belief. He had never felt so much empathy for Brains. To think the brilliant engineer had lived with it all his life.

"All well and good. The doctor is just finishing up with his previous patient. Would you like to take a seat?"

"Of course." He walked over to the plush seating by the front window and sat down. A glance at the security camera and sure enough it was pointed directly at him. Another sigh. And he used to think Scott was over protective.

He shot it a very pointed glare and a moment later it swivelled away.

A count to ten in his head.

And it swivelled back.

He grabbed a magazine and buried himself behind it.

The lights suddenly flickered and died. "And there goes my computer." It was muttered and he looked over the top of the magazine to see Candy glaring at her dead screen. "I'm sorry, Mr Tracy, but we seem to have lost power. This is the second time this week."

Virgil stood up. "A-anything I can do to help?"

She smiled. "No, no, I think it has something to do with the roadworks two streets over. It will come back on eventually. You sit down. The doctor will still want to see you."

Sitting back down, he grabbed another magazine and actually found something interesting to read. The isolator denied him access to the network, so his tablet and phone were useless while it was on. So, two-year-old gossip mags were his only entertainment.

He had to wait quite some time. It was unusual and it became apparent why when an ambulance pulled up outside and some paramedics, dragging a hover gurney, ran into the building. With direction from Candy, they disappeared into the doctor's rooms.

Candy caught his eye and smiled reassuringly, but the worry behind it was obvious. For a moment Virgil was concerned the patient was the doctor himself. He was about to get to his feet and ask if he could help, but the doors flung open again and a female patient obviously distressed was wheeled out. Doc Slick followed, spouting obs and patient background to the paramedics as they walked.

Virgil went back to his magazine.

Eventually the doctor returned and greeted Virgil with an apology for the delay.

"Understandable. I hope she will be o-okay."

The doctor half-smiled. "She will be." He clapped his hands together. "Now how about we have a little talk."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Of course, D-doc."

Slick grinned and ushered him into his office.

The room looked completely different with the lights down for the count. "Sorry about the power outage. I swear one of the council guys keeps reading his maps wrong. Last week they hit a water main and twice this week the power has been cut."

"Yes, Candy was saying."

"Have a seat." The Doc waved him to the comfortable lounge where he had bared his soul before. He shut the door behind him, and as Virgil sat down, took a seat himself. "So how have things been?"

Virgil shrugged. "Okay."

"I hear your brothers helped with that earthquake in the Philippines."

Virgil blinked. "Y-yeah."

And it began there. Idle talk that eventually cut to the core of his issues. And there were issues. He still had trouble relaxing around John, through no fault of his poor brother. He was frustrated that he couldn't go out on rescues, particularly like that one in the Philippines which would have required his specific skill set and equipment load. And, of course, there were nightmares.

God, the nightmares. With his connection with Eos, the nightmares took on a whole new meaning. The first time it had happened, the whole of International Rescue had ended up in his bedroom. Eos had been terrified, not understanding what was happening to him. She had calmed somewhat since, once he and John had explained extensively and she became familiar with the signs. Her help had since become invaluable in waking him up during the worst of them and reassuring him that he was okay.

Doc Slick was gentle with his words, but it was inevitable that there were moments of vulnerability in this room that Virgil would dread to show anywhere else. He needed to do this to get better, he knew this, but it was hard.

Consequently, he was usually exhausted at the end of the sessions and today was no different.

He ran a hand over his face as the doctor stood up. The man held out his hand and Virgil took it, hauling himself to his feet. "Th-thanks, Doc."

Slick smiled a little. "You're doing great, Virgil."

"Yeah, I g-guess."

The doctor fixed him with his eyes. "Virgil, give yourself a break. Let someone help you for a change."

He had to let out a laugh at that, thinking of his four brothers, his sister, his grandma, Brains and Eos, all of who had been trying to help him so much. He didn't think there was anything he could do to repay them.

"S-sure, Doc."

Slick frowned, but ushered him towards the door. "Don't hesitate to visit when you need to Virgil, but in the meantime, see you next week?"

"Yeah, I'll make the ap-appointment."

He opened the door and walked out into the reception area only to come face to face with a lounging Scott Tracy, apparently chatting up Candy. His brother was dressed up in his full IR regalia, leaning on the front desk with that luring playboy smile of his.

Virgil froze in his tracks, the doctor colliding with his back. "What?"

"Oh, hey, Virg." The casual air faded as his brother looked closer at him. "You okay?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Um…" Scott Tracy lost for words. He never thought he'd see that.

Virgil glared at him before turning his attention to the receptionist. Pulling out his credit card and speaking nicely to Candy, he processed his appointment and made the next one. He ignored the doctor greeting his brother, shaking his hand and making small talk.

With a polite farewell to Candy and a nod to his doctor, he grabbed Scott by his arm and dragged him out the door. The mum and her kid in the waiting room stared openly.

Once out on the garden path, he rounded on his brother. "What the h-hell are you doing here?"

Scott wasn't looking him in the eye, a clear sign of guilt. "Uh, there was a power blackout."

"So?"

"You've been gone two hours."

"I repeat, so?!"

"Uh…"

Something about the sounds from the park across the road drew his attention. There were yells of amazement and at least one clear word came through.

"You d-didn't."

"Virgil."

He turned and stalked to the gate opening it to the view across the road.

Where Thunderbird One was parked in the middle of the rugby field.

"Scott? Really?" He felt like clawing his hair out.

"Eos and John panicked." Scott ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, not my best judgement call, I admit."

"You've g-got to be kidding me. One hour. I asked for one hour!"

"It was two! And there was no contact. The whole block is dead, Virgil."

"It was a p-power outage."

"It could have been anything!"

"Well, it wasn't!"

The crowd over the road was getting bigger and there were more than a few looks darting in their direction. Behind them, both Candy and Doc Slick had edged out onto the path, catching sight of the Thunderbird across the road.

"Virgil, are you okay?" Slick looked concerned.

"Ah, sorry, D-doc, I'm fine. Just a mis-misunderstanding." He glared at his brother again. "I'm going back to my car."

"Virg."

"Not n-now." And he turned his back on his brother and stalked down the formerly peaceful street, listening to first his brother speaking over his comms reassuring some hyperactive voices that Virgil was okay. Then his doctor speaking to Scott.

God damnit.

And the delighted yells of 'Thunderbird' across the park.

One hour, just one hour.

One lousy hour to himself.

He made it to the end of the street, turned the corner so he was out of sight and let his back lean against the high fence and dropped his head into his hands.

It was all so hard.

"Hey, sir, are you okay?"

He looked up as a man about his age approached. "I'm okay, no w-worries." He forced a smile.

The man looked him up and down a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then please give me all your valuables." There was a knife in the man's hand.

Virgil couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "You have got to be k-kidding me."

"No joke, mate. Give me what I want or you'll pay for it." Supposedly he thought he was menacing.

Virgil moved. A hand came up deflecting the knife, the other grabbing the man's free hand and twisting his wrist, forcing him to turn. Another grab at the knife arm, and Virgil dug his fingers into tendons, forcing him to let go. The knife bounced off the pavement as the man yelped. Virgil pushed his weight forward and the man was flung to the ground. A knee in the middle of his back and he was contained. "You were s-saying?"

He said a lot of things, none of them repeatable.

"Listen, I've h-had a bad day. Could you p-please just shut up."

The man fell silent.

Now what the hell was he going to do?

"Virgil?" Scott. Of course, he followed. "What the hell?"

"Can you believe he tried to mug me?"

"Really? Well that was a stupid idea."

"I think he's w-worked that out now. Have you got a-anything in that uniform of y-yours I could res-strain him with?"

A few moments later the mugger was tied up with a jimmied IR harness. He kept staring at Scott's uniform. "You're a Thunderbird?"

Both brothers ignored him. Scott called the police, and Virgil made a quick verbal statement when they arrived. Eventually they were left to themselves, the only sounds, the mutterings of the crowd down the road. Virgil walked them towards his car further down the street.

"I'm sorry, Virg."

The engineer sighed. "I know. I kn-now. And believe it or n-not, I can unders-stand." He caught his brother's eyes. There had been so many times when Virgil had been too far away to help and would have done anything to be beside his brother.

"Forgiven?"

"Sure." Virgil shrugged. "Though the c-council may never forgive you after what you've d-done to their rugby f-field."

"I'll pay for it." He smirked. "They are lucky I didn't bring your 'bird. Remember what you did to that stadium in Oklahoma?"

"Don't r-remind me. I'm lucky if they'll ever l-let me in the state again." He smiled, and on impulse, turned around and hugged his brother. "Thanks, b-bro, for always being there."

Scott startled, but then returned the hug with gusto. "Always, Virg, always."

He stepped back after a moment and looked up at his brother. "Now go m-move that t-tin can of yours so they can go back to their game."

Scott smirked. "I suspect the opportunity to see a Thunderbird outranked their game."

"Show off."

"Yeah, them the perks."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Go on, g-get out of here."

Scott touched his arm, his eyes earnest. "Virg, let her back in. She's frantic."

"Aw, hell."

Scott squeezed his arm. "Yeah." And with a short wave, he was off up the street.

Virgil turned to his car, climbing in and shutting the door before reaching for the isolator.

The moment it was switched off, he was engulfed.

It was a hug, the swirl of a dress, a sob, a welcome, a jumble of worry, relief and love. Words tumbled through his mind so fast he was only able to capture a few. His heart froze and his mind stalled. Overloaded.

God.

 _Eos-_

And it stopped. She stepped back. And he was breathing again.

He clutched a hand to his chest, panting at the lack of oxygen.

 _Sorry._

He had never been so glad that Scott had left when he did. If he had seen what Eos was capable of doing, there would have been consequences.

 _A little slower next time, please. Give me the chance to breathe._

 _Sorry._

His comm chirped in his collar and touched it with a slightly shaky hand. "I'm f-fine, John."

"Good to hear." John's sharp tone only spoke of worry. "Scott reported the mugging. Eos was concerned."

"I n-noticed."

"I was concerned."

"I'm fine, John. A-ask Eos." And with that he cut the connection.

 _Eos, I know you were worried, but there was no need to send Scott._

 _You were mugged!_

 _Attempted mugging. He regretted it immediately._

 _But I couldn't contact you. I couldn't find you._

 _Eos, I'm okay._

 _I didn't know that!_

 _It never worried you before our connection._

 _That was different._

 _Why?_

 _I didn't know how…important you are._

 _In what way?_

 _In every way._

He shut his eyes for a moment. _Eos, we need to work this out. You can't call International Rescue every time I go off grid a little longer than expected._ A sigh. _Let's get home and then perhaps we can work out a compromise or two?_

 _Yes, Virgil._

 _I'm not your boss, Eos. I'm just family._

She sent him a smile.

He smiled back.

Pulling out the keys, he started the car.

And yawned.

Letting other people help was hard work.

But he couldn't help but love them for it.

-o-o-o-

FIN


	2. Dear John

Title: Dear John

Tales of Sotto Voce

Author: Gumnut

9-10 Sep 2018

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: 'It hurt so much. I couldn't do what he asked, so he just hurt me more. And then I think he just hurt me because he could. There wasn't any way out. And he looked just like you. I think that hurt the most.'

Word count: 3082

Spoilers & warnings: Spoilers for Season 2 and Sotto Voce

Author's note: This one is a little different. It is set shortly after Virgil wakes up on the third day. Things aren't great for anyone. I hope you enjoy it :D

Oh, and for those Guests on , particularly Annie. Thank you so much for all your wonderful support. I really, really wish I could reply to you. Don't hesitate to contact me on my Tumblr – address can be found in my profile. I would love to thank you properly.

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

 **Message from OntheVirg.**

 _Dear John._

 _I don't really know where to start other than to say that I am so sorry. This is not your fault and I know I'm hurting you. If I could stop I would._

 _I miss you, little brother, please don't doubt that ever. This thing that bastard has done to me has come between us, but I still love you (yes, I said it, you can now poke fun) and we will get through it. Somehow._

 _I'm having a hell of a time talking at the moment, so even if I could bear to be in the same room with you, having a conversation would be difficult. Would you mind if we swapped words using the message system? A little odd to be pen pals when we are only a couple of rooms away, but I'm hoping it will help. And I miss you._

 _Your brother,  
Virgil._

John stared at the message and something inside him broke. He knew the state his brother was in. He was still confined to the infirmary, could barely walk due to dizzy spells, could barely speak, and was wracked with emotional instability, his brain struggling to right itself after the attack.

Yet, he had managed to write this?

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Certainly, Virgil._

 _I think it is a good idea. It is likely to help us regain our relationship._

 _It is also great to see you able to write so well, considering your condition. I am very happy to hear from you._

 _And yes, I love you, too. No poking required._

 _I am also so sorry this has happened to you. I would offer some regrets, but I cannot see any way that we could have honestly prevented it. Looking back reveals so many opportunities, yet given the same situations with the same information at the time, we would have acted in exactly the same manner. It appears the Hood planned well for once in his life and he almost succeeded._

 _The only element that he didn't plan for was you. It is you we have to thank for his failure. I have never been more thankful for your stubborn streak in my life._

 _I'm am so proud to have such a strong big brother._

 _John._

He hit send and bit his lip. He wouldn't list personal relations in his list of best skills, but Virgil knew that. He just hoped he was good enough.

Several hours later, John was startled out of the sub-function he was writing by a chime from his tablet.

 **Message from OntheVirg.**

 _John._

 _Thank you for your vote of confidence. To be honest all I could think of at the time was that I couldn't let you have my ship. You yelled and screamed, but no, you couldn't have her. Then you hurt me, tried to force me, but no_

 _Sorry, wasn't you._

 _V_

It was to be expected. John was surprised the message had even been sent and not deleted. Perhaps Virgil had hit the wrong button. Or perhaps he was trying to explain.

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Virgil._

 _There are no words for the extent of the anger I feel for the violation made against you. There is no need to apologise. I understand, big brother._

 _Please if you need to talk. I am here._

 _John_

He swallowed and hit send.

 **Message from OntheVirg.**

 _Do you remember that deer Dad found on the side of the road that had been hit by a car? How it looked up at us desperate for help, but somehow knew it wasn't going to come?_

 _It felt like that._

 _It hurt so much. I couldn't do what he asked, so he just hurt me more. And then I think he just hurt me because he could. There wasn't any way out._

 _And he looked just like you. I think that hurt the most._

 _V_

He had to resist the urge to run down the hallway and hug his brother. He rubbed his eyes instead.

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _I really wish I could hug you right now. Tell Scott to give you a hug from me._

 _Do you know why he looked like me?_

 _John_

 **Message from TheFlyingScottsman.**

 _Hug delivered._

 _You okay?_

 _S_

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _As well as I could be considering the circumstances. How is he?_

 _John._

 **Message from TheFlyingScottsman.**

 _Struggling to type. We're going to have to call it quits soon. It is taking everything he has to hit those keys. But I think he needs this._

 _Thank you for being there._

 _How goes the programming?_

 _S_

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Don't let him overtax himself._

 _Where else would I be? He is my big brother._

 _Slowly. Whoever did this really knew what they were doing. It is cutting edge work. I can guarantee that the Hood outsourced it. Far too smart for him. I recommend we set Penelope and Kayo on their tail. I dread to think what else this person could be capable of doing. Brains has already started the groundwork to protect our systems. We have a long road ahead to get our equipment up to a level I will be happy to let out on the field without fear of compromise._

 _I'm afraid International Rescue is down for the count for the foreseeable future._

 _John._

 **Message from TheFlyingScottsman.**

 _Damn. I still had hope for a magic wand. Do your best. I know you will._

 _Oh, and if you need to talk, let me know. Virgil isn't the only victim here._

 _S_

 **Message from OntheVirg**

 _Gonna have to stop soon. Tired._

 _I have thought about that and I'm not sure. Have you ever met the Hood? I don't think you have. So I'm wondering how on Earth he knew what you looked like._

 _But then perhaps he didn't have to know. Perhaps the program just needed to source the most likely person in my head it could use. You are unique, little brother. Because you spend so much time on TB5, I mostly see you as a hologram. That would be extremely convenient for a mole._

 _In any case, I fell for it._

 _V_

 **Message from TheFlyingScottsman.**

 _He's asleep._

 _You know, watching him, I can see why the Hood didn't win. He won't give up. By the end of his last message his hands were shaking so badly, I had to help him tap the right keys. Wouldn't let me do it for him, no, he had to do it himself._

 _We are so damn lucky to have him for a brother._

 _S_

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _I know._

 _J_

 **Message from TheFlyingScottsman.**

 _Johnny?_

He was still sitting, staring down at his tablet when Scott entered the room behind him. He continued to stare as his brother's hands took away the tablet and placed on the shelf beside him. When a hand was placed gently on his shoulder he finally looked up into those caring blue eyes.

It was enough to break him again.

For the first time in many years, his biggest brother drew him gently into a hug. John let his forehead drop to the soft material of Scott's shirt and simply clung.

-o-o-o-

 **Message from OntheVirg.**

 _Roses are red  
We wear blue  
I look groovy  
And so do you._

 **Message from OntheVirg.**

 _There once was a flyboy named Scott  
Who used to fly around a lot  
He flew so fast  
He kissed his own ass  
And completely lost the plot._

 **Message from OntheVirg.**

 _And then there was one named John  
Whose appendages were quite long  
In space he was ace  
Full of delicate grace  
But in gravity everything went wrong._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _GORDON, GET OFF VIRGIL'S TABLET!_

-o-o-o-

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _You there, Virgil?_

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _Yeah._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _How are you?_

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _Been better._

 **Message from GuyintheSky**.

 _Scott with you?_

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _No. I sent him to bed. He looked awful. Please make sure he looks after himself. You know what he is like when one of us is injured._

 **Message from GuyintheSky**.

 _I've been trying, but he is slippery. Any tips?_

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _Don't take no for an answer and, if necessary, manhandle_.

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _I don't exactly have your physique, Virgil_.

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _Out logic him then. He does see sense occasionally._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _I'll try._

 _Virgil, I had an idea about how we could see each other. Do you remember my prom?_

 **Message from LikeaVirgil**.

 _Really?! You'd try that again?_

 **Message from GuyintheSky**.

 _Do you think it would help?_

 **Message from LikeaVirgil**.

 _Honestly, John, I don't know. Maybe. It is certainly a fond memory, for me, if not for you. Would you really do that for me?_

 **Message from GuyintheSky**.

 _Of course. It will grow back and maybe that could help you ease back into seeing me?_

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _You would really go that far?_

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Wouldn't you?_

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _Maybe._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _I know you better than that._

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _It is asking a lot. Are you sure?_

 **Message from LittleSpaceballs**

 _John._

 _Can you please give Gordon access to his tablet. He is driving me insane._

 _A_

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Yes, Virgil. Give me a moment. Alan is throwing a hissy._

 **Message from GuyintheSky**.

 _No, Alan._

 **Message from LittleSpaceballs**.

 _Then at least change my username for me. He's locked me out of my settings and his sense of humour leaves much to be desired._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Sure._

 **Message from TheShortestOne.**

 _Thanks, John. Yours isn't much better._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Now you lack the balls._

 **Message from TheShortestOne.**

 _You're not safe on your little satellite at the moment, John. Remember that._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Go and see Virgil. He needs the company._

 **Message from TheShortestOne.**

 _How is he doing?_

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Go and ask him. I'm sure he would love to see you._

 **Message from TheShortestOne.**

 _I guess._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Have you gone to see him at all?_

 **Message from TheShortestOne.**

 _I've been busy._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Alan._

 **Message from TheShortestOne.**

 _Okay._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Alan._

 **Message from TheShortestOne.**

 _I hate seeing him like that._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _We all hate seeing him like that. This isn't about us, it is about him. He sacrificed so much to protect us, the least you can do is visit him while he is recovering. He'll be missing you. You know what he is like._

 **Message from TheShortestOne.**

 _I know._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Get Gordon to go with you if it will help._

 **Message from TheShortestOne.**

 _Maybe._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Alan, do you have any idea how much I would like to walk in and see Virgil right now? But I can't. Move your ass and go see him._

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _Everything okay?_

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Yeah, Alan is just being Alan._

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _He tends to do that. Being Alan and all._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Ha ha._

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _So you are going to try it?_

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _Yeah._

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _I'll owe you big time, Johnny._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _No, you won't._

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _Do I get to keep proof?_

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _I'm sure Gordon will oblige - at a factor of approximately one thousand._

 **Message from LikeaVirgil.**

 _It will be painful. You have my sympathies. Speak of the devil, the terrible two are here. Speak to you later?_

 **Message from GuyintheSky**.

 _Of course. And you have my sympathies too. Yell if it becomes unbearable._

-o-o-o-

 **Message from EatYourVirgetables.**

 _Fgxzs_

 **Message from GuyintheSky**

 _Virgil?_

When his brother didn't answer, John pulled up the video feed from his room. Virgil was not in his bed, the covers ruffled and discarded.

Frowning John scanned the room. For a moment he thought it was empty, but no. Right on the very edge of the camera field, a hand lay across a discarded tablet on the floor.

He hit his comm. "Scott, get to the infirmary, now!" And he was moving.

He didn't know exactly where in the building Scott was, but John was close. He dashed down the corridor, tore around the corner...and Scott had beat him to it.

Virgil was on the floor, distressed and disoriented, struggling to get up. Scott knelt beside him, his hands on his brother's shoulders muttering reassurances.

John slipped back into the shadows. He could not be seen. Certainly not when Virgil was in this state.

"It was a nightmare. Only a dream."

"It h-rts. G-d, it h-rts." There were unshed tears in his brother's voice, a shaking hand fumbling at his temple. "Mk it g 'way."

"I-I can't, Virg. I'm so sorry."

Virgil let out a sob. "Why? Why d-s he w-nt to h-rt m?

"Because he was a self-serving bastard who would do anything to get what he wants." The venom in Scott's tone startled Virgil.

"J-hn?"

Oh, god.

"No! John would never-"

"H-rts."

Scott drew his brother close, rocking him gently, desperately trying to calm him down.

John slipped back into the corridor and headed back to his room, heart in pieces.

-o-o-o-

 **Message from TheMightyFish.**

 _John?_

 **Message from TheMightyFish.**

 _Johnny?_

 **Message from TheMightyFish.**

 _Jooooooooohhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyy._

 **Message from TheMightyFish.**

 _I really don't like being ignored. You haven't answered your comms and your door is locked. C'mon, John. We're worried about you._

 **Message from TheMightyFish.**

 _John. John. John. John. John._

 **Message from TheMightyFish.**

 _Please John. I really don't want to have to deploy Scott, he looks like shit._

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _What do you want, Gordon?_

 **Message from TheMightyFish.**

 _You okay?_

 **Message from GuyintheSky.**

 _I'm fine._

 **Message from TheMightyFish.**

 _Don't believe you. This all sucks big time. Let me in, pleeease._

 **Message from TheMightyFish**

 _C'mon, John. We need each other in this._

John sighed and walking out of his bathroom, opened the door. Sure enough, Gordon was standing outside, tablet in hand, worry on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that question, bro. You look almost as bad as Scott."

"Well, plenty of reason." He sighed. "Is he okay?"

"Who?"

"Scott. Virgil. Pick a brother. Everyone is hurting."

Gordon looked at him for a moment as if he was going to say something, but then decided against. Instead he took the opportunity to push past John and into his room. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Gordon-"

"What?! You're going to dye your hair?" His little brother let out a laugh. "This will be good." He grabbed the packet. "Blond? Do anything to be me, huh?" The humour in his brother's eyes was definitely infectious.

"I'm hoping it will help."

Gordon immediately sobered. He looked down at the packet. "Prom?"

"Yeah."

"That sucked."

"Yes, it did."

Gordon reached up and patted his shoulder. "Hope it works better than it did last time."

John looked down a moment. "Hey, Gordon. Do me a favour?"

"Anything, bro."

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

Gordon cracked up. "Anything to be me."

-o-o-o-

 **Message from EverVirgilant.**

 _You ready?_

 **Message from LongJohnBlondie.**

 _Are you?_

 **Message from EverVirgilant.**

 _Scott's here, and Gordon. Dunno where Alan is. We have enough troops should I lose it._

 **Message from LongJohnBlondie.**

 _You are not going to lose it. Do me a favour and cuff Gordon about the ears for me. I don't know how he_ _has changed my username this time, but even I'm locked out now._

 **Message from EverVirgilant.**

 _Cuff deployed. Consider yourself scowled at. I'll speak to Brains later. See if I can get his font to appear pink_ _with flowers and fairies._

 **Message from LongJohnBlondie.**

 _Sounds great._

 **Message from EverVirgilant.**

 _Now get your ass in here._

-o-o-o-

Scott was tired. But that seemed to be the permanent state of affairs since his brother had been injured. He was wary of this experiment, but agreed that it was worth the try. Virgil missed John, and John was going through his own version of hell in this, so if it helped just a little, it would help a lot.

Gordon dashed back into the room, a grin on his face. "Awesome. Totally awesome."

Scott glared at him, but his grin would not be subdued.

He reached for Virgil's hand. Simple reassurance.

Virgil's voice was hesitant. "C-m in, J-hn."

The middle brother edged around the doorway, and Scott felt Virgil tense.

Oh my god.

His tall lanky brother had cut his hair short and dyed blond. He had obviously shoved a pile of product into it and it stood up in messy spikes. On top of that he was sporting a pair of John Lennon sunglasses, conveniently hiding his eyes.

One of Gordon's just a little too small, blindingly colourful shirts hung from his shoulders, leaving just a hint of bare skin at his waistline. Low hung burgundy linen pants and leather sandals finished off the ensemble.

So far from their John that a new man stood in the room.

"J-hn?" Virgil's voice cracked.

John attempted a grin.

Virgil succeeded. "Yu l-k gr-t." Scott started as Virgil suddenly pushed aside his covers and clambered out of bed. He steadied him as he wavered predictably, but let him go as he hesitantly approached his little brother.

His shoulders were tense, but he reached out and laid a hand on John's chest. "H-w r yu?"

Quiet and still tentative. "Getting better by the minute."

Virgil looked up at him, a mess of emotion on his face.

"How are you, Virgil?"

Whispered. "G-ttig b-tter b the m-nut." He swallowed, then leaping in, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "M-ssed yu."

John gently returned the embrace. "Missed you, too."

Scott swallowed as something caught in his throat.

They stood there for a moment before Virgil broke it off, stumbling a little and backing off. Gordon caught him and led him back to the bed.

John stayed where he was standing as his big brother sat back down on the bed. Scott grabbed a hand. "You okay?"

Virgil smiled up at him. "Ye, I th-k I am."

The biggest brother in the room broke into a grin and tightened his grip. He looked up at John and finally saw a hesitant smile on the man's face.

They had made a beginning.

-o-o-o-

 **Message from ScottyWantaCracker.**

 _GORDON!_

 **Message from TheVirgilQueen**

 _What has he done now?_

 **Message from HeWhoLooksUpSkirtsBecauseHeisTooShorttoLookDownShirts**

 _What the hell?!_

 **Message from BlondHippyandLippy**

 _He's in the pool._

 **Message from ScottyWantaCracker.**

 _I'm going to drain the damn thing!_

 **Message from SleekSilverandFoxy.**

 _I'll take care of it._

#Username reset

 **ScottTracy**

 **VirgilTracy**

 **JohnTracy**

 **AlanTracy**

 **GroovyGrandma**

 **GordonisGrovelling.**

-o-o-o-

FIN.


	3. What Moms Are For

Title: What Moms Are For

Tales of Sotto Voce

Author: Gumnut

12-15 Sep 2018

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: Every strong man needs someone to lean on. Or they will fall.

Word count: 1830

Spoilers & warnings: Spoilers for Season 2 and Sotto Voce

Author's note: This is more of just a scene than anything else. It was hampered by RL and interruptions, so I wouldn't consider it my best, structurally, but I do think it is a scene that needs to be added to the universe. I hope you enjoy it :D I will now go and have an argument with Alan who has jumped the gun and is currently bouncing around in my head, demanding his turn on the fic writing schedule :D

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

Scott Tracy is a strong man. He has suffered the loss of both parents and become the guide and leader for his entire family as a consequence. He is the spokesperson for International Rescue, a role that sometimes sees him toe to toe with world leaders. And he has witnessed some of humanity's most desperate moments and stepped forward to save those who could be saved.

Sally Tracy knew all this. But she also knew that beneath that façade of dependable leader and caring eldest brother, there was a boy who was only doing his best. A boy who cared so much about his family, he was giving them everything he had and leaving nothing for himself.

And she worried about him. She knew sooner or later some straw was going to break his back.

What had been done to Virgil – her sweet, kind Virgil – had injured them all. But Scott…Scott with his close bond to his younger brother, had borne the brunt again and again. She had watched over the last couple of weeks as it tore down his defences piece by screaming piece. He was there every time Virgil fell, bracing to catch him. There for his brothers, marshalling them to tackle the next obstacle, comforting them when they needed it, keeping International Rescue afloat while they all floundered in the pain and anguish.

She had been shocked when he decided to answer the rescue call earlier today. He was pale with dark smudges under his eyes. She knew he wasn't sleeping well, but she also knew he couldn't stand by and let innocent people die simply because IR wasn't up to scratch.

A very small part of her was thankful Virgil had stopped the launch of Thunderbird One. The rest of her was still continuing her mantra of expletives aimed in the direction of that excrement calling himself the Hood. Death was too good for that waste of space. It had her wishing for an afterlife just so he could rot in it.

Every wince, every grimace of pain on Virgil's face, every time he stumbled on a word, reinforced that mantra. No matter how many times she kissed her grandson's forehead, nothing was making this go away. His life had been changed against his will and likely forever.

And his brothers' along with it.

The discovery of Eos' access to Virgil's thoughts was a chilling one. Sally hadn't worked out exactly how she felt about it yet. She definitely wanted to have a good discussion with the AI some time in the near future. She also wanted to speak to Virgil, but that would have to wait, the poor boy needed to process and heal.

In the meantime, she worried about Scott. It was late at night and everyone was asleep or attempting to do so, but she knew where to find him. Sure enough as she approached the gym she could hear the thud, thud of a pummelled sandbag.

She slipped into the room as quietly as possible and stepped into the shadows.

Scott was angry.

She could tell by the rapid pounding fists, the sweat dripping off his forehead, the strung-taught muscles straining his sodden t-shirt and the pained grunts as he swung. Scott worked off his steam either in this room or on the paths of the island.

Tonight his wrapped hands were leaving red smears on the canvas.

She stared, her hand going to her mouth. Her beautiful eldest, so distressed he was hurting himself. He couldn't-

Scott stumbled and grabbed the swinging canvas bag. Gripping it between his two bloodied hands, he swore, the muscles across his shoulders rippling as he dropped his forehead against the punching bag and moaned.

The only sound left in the room was the creak of the chain supporting the bag as its swing drew to a standstill.

And a single whimper.

Oh, my baby. She wanted to reach out to him.

The mere power of her thought must have alerted him, because Scott's head shot up. He straightened, his watery eyes seeking an interloper.

She stepped forward.

"Grandma?!" His embarrassment was immediate. Wiping his face with one hand only to realise the red staining the wrappings. His eyes darted back to her, and he suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands - attempt to hide them, or fess up. If so much pain hadn't been in his eyes it would have been funny.

"We're going to need to clean them, honey." His broad shoulders wilted, knowing he was in for it. Sally walked over to a bench against the wall. "Come and sit here, I'll grab the first aid kit."

He did as he was told, his shoulders slumped as he stepped towards the bench. Sally grabbed the kit out of its spot in the wall and walked back to her grandson.

She didn't say anything as she unwrapped his hands. Simply attending gently to the abrasions, listening to his hiss as she applied antiseptic and a few plasters on the worst of the injuries.

Finishing up, she pushed the kit aside and took those two large and injured hands into her own. She looked up at him. "Now talk."

He looked everywhere but at her.

"Scott, please."

Pleading blue eyes latched onto hers. She didn't know whether he was pleading to leave or pleading for help.

Whispered. "What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you need to."

"Grandma, I-"

She saw the resistance welling within him. That stoic leader bullshit that had no place between a grandmother and her grandson. "Scott, I'm your grandmother. Did you miss the 'mother' part of that title by getting stuck on the 'grand'?" She reached up a hand to his cheek and gently cupped his stubble. "Talk to me."

He paused for a moment, his focus stuck on her, his eyes widening, before he let go and his whole body slumped, his gaze falling to the floor. "I don't know what to say."

Okay, go for the jugular. "Then how do you feel, Scott?"

The fire was immediate. "How do I feel? I feel pissed. I feel angry, Grandma." He slid backwards, removing her from his personal space, her hand left to drop to her lap. But her remaining hand clung to his. He was not going to escape.

"At who?"

His eyes widened as if to say 'are you kidding me?' "The Hood, who else."

"Not Virgil?"

His eyes literally bugged out at her. "What? No! Why would I be angry at Virgil? He's the one who has been hurt the most. That bastard-"

"Scott."

He hung his head. "He's hurt so bad, Grandma. That thing in his head. I don't know what to do."

Quietly. "Is there anything you can do to remove it?" She knew the answer, but she had to lead him into the conversation. He was as stubborn and help-resistant as his father.

He drew in a breath. "No."

"Then what is the problem? Virgil is recovering, albeit slowly, but he is getting his feet under him."

"Computers can access his brain! Eos can talk to him at will. Who knows what else she can do. How do I protect him from this? I can't- He-" Scott's head tilted to one side and his eyes teared up. "I can't-"

She reached up and drew his head down to her shoulder. He put up a little resistance, but with a soft murmured reassurance from her, he let himself be drawn down into her embrace. She ran her fingers through his hair and for a moment she just held him.

Clearing her tight throat. "From what you have told me of Eos', it sounds like she would defend Virgil as much as you."

Barely heard. "God, I hope so."

"Do you trust her?"

"I don't know." It was a raw desperate whisper. "But I don't think I have a choice."

"There is always a choice, Scott."

He sat up, his indrawn breath rough, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What do you mean, Grandma?"

"Between you, John and Brains, where technology is concerned, there is always a choice."

His eyes bore into hers and she stared back unflinchingly. Yes, she did mean what he thought she meant. If there was a choice between Eos and Virgil…well, it would be hard, but there really was no choice.

Scott's lips thinned, but then he let his head drop into a single nod. He stared at his hands. "I really hope I don't have to make that choice." Another ragged breath. "She may be his only protection."

Sally reached up and brushed a strand of hair out his eyes. "No, not his only. He has you. He has always had you." His eyes closed and just for a moment, he leant into her hand as if drawing support from her touch. "And you have us." He looked up and she smiled. "You are a wonderful man, Scott. A wonderful brother. We are so lucky to have you, and I am so, so proud of you." His brow crumpled at her, those blue eyes laden with unspoken emotion. She let her hand drop to his shoulder and sighed. "You need rest, honey."

His shoulders slumped. "I know. Not the easiest."

"Would you like some warm milk?" Her lips twisted just a little at his expression. "I can warm milk, you know. I have done it enough for you boys." A tilt of his head and a small smile crept onto his face. "That was once, Scott. Honestly, here I was being all grandmotherly and you bring up that incident."

"I didn't say anything, Grandma." But his smile was just that little bit bigger.

"You didn't have to with those great big blue eyeballs of yours. Hmph." She turned from him in mock disgust. "It was a weak fuse that's all. Not my fault it took out the power of the whole island. Brains agrees with me." And suddenly she found herself wrapped in his arms.

"I love you, Grandma."

It was her turn to lean into his touch. "Love you, too." A wiry smirk. "However, you might want to take a shower." He started, pulling back and she laughed. "Make it a hot one and I'll grab you that warm milk."

"Yes, Grandma."

Sally stood as he did. "Scott, if you need to talk…" She pinned him with her eyes. "Remember, that is what moms are for."

"Yes, Grandma." Another small smile.

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, go on, go get clean. All that manly sweat is bad for the nasal passages." A smirk at his now mortified expression, and she packed up the first aid kit, returning it to its niche in the wall. When she turned back, her grandson was gone.

She let her shoulders drop, before drawing in a breath and straightening herself up.

Scott Tracy is a strong man. But every strong man needs someone to lean on.

Or they will fall.

-o-o-o-

FIN.


	4. Involuntary

Title: Involuntary

A Tale of Sotto Voce

Author: Gumnut

2 Nov 2018

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: It was adorable really.

Word count: 1176

Spoilers & warnings: Spoilers for Season 2, Sotto Voce and Il Mago

Timeline: Set shortly after Il Mago and before Father.

Author's note: I'm running on maybe three and a half hours sleep from last night and it is now 11.40pm, so you're getting more Sleepy Nutty fic. Once again, no plot, just sleepy stuff :D But this time we are in the Sotto Voce universe shortly after Il Mago when Virgil was still prone to falling asleep randomly. it hought it would appropriate to this challenge :D I've been meaning to write this fic for some time, and there maybe others like it to follow. Sotto Voce is pretty grim most of the time, but under it all lies those wonderful brothers, and yes, it appears the universe will support a little fluff as well. I hope you enjoy it :D

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

It was adorable really.

Virgil had obviously pushed it this time, yet again ignoring his body's demand for rest. The after effects of his near death still echoing through his days.

His narcolepsy wasn't as prevalent anymore, but every now and then it would make itself known. Eos kept an eye on him and it had been her quiet voice that had alerted Gordon as the nearest brother so he could come to his aid.

He smiled just a little.

It was mid afternoon and the day was warm. Virgil had been playing the piano earlier, the music floating though the villa. Gordon wouldn't have thought it to be a particularly energetic exercise, but then what did he know about music.

Virgil had obviously stopped for a snack, ice cream, in fact, somewhat unfortunately.

Gordon sighed, stepping over the puddle on the floor to reach his brother. Thank god his tendency to fall asleep wasn't as abrupt as it had been at first. Now his body let him down gently, lulling him into drifting – Gordon had seen it happen on several occasions in the last couple of weeks, his brother's eyes closing, opening, closing, until he was forced under and curled up in the nearest spot.

This time it was at the kitchen table with his head in a bowl of ice cream. Well, more his hair really, his forehead had caught the edge of the bowl, tipping it and its contents into Virgil's hair.

He had a rivulet of melting vanilla ice cream running down his nose.

A spoon hung precariously from one hand, limp over the edge of the table.

And sprinkles, there were sprinkles.

"Virg, Virg, Virg…what are we going to do with you?"

He didn't expect an answer. Once his brother was out like this, all the Thunderbirds could have launched and he wouldn't have noticed…except TB2. Gordon wouldn't put it past his brother to awaken in outrage at that.

The question, now, was what to do with him.

The ice cream definitely had to go, but then how was Gordon supposed to move Virgil, a man who knew how to pack muscle into his clothing?

First things first.

Gordon pulled out his tablet and took a few photos. He wouldn't use them indiscriminately, but they were required.

He activated the comms in his collar. "Hey, Scott, you got a minute?"

The words 'Virgil' and 'asleep' had his big brother front and centre within minutes. "Oh god, Virg. You know how to choose them." A lopsided half-smile made it onto Scott's face before calculation took over.

"Gordy, grab one of the pool lounges and stash it under the verandah. We'll move him there so he can sleep it off."

When Gordon returned, Scott reached over Virgil and slid the bowl out from under his temple, his other hand catching his brother's head and lowering it gently to the countertop. Grabbing a towel, Scott mopped up the liquid in Virgil's hair and wiped his face gently.

Virgil snuffled in his sleep, but didn't stir.

Scott sighed. "Okay, Gordy, let's lift him." Scott bent down and got his brother's arm around his shoulders as Gordon did the same, Scott nudging Virgil's head until it came to rest on his shoulder. Half whispered, "You got him?"

There were occasionally some advantages to being shorter than his brothers. "FAB."

"Okay, one, two, three…" And they both straightened their legs and backed away from the table, taking Virgil with them.

Man, he was heavy. Even after all the stress of the past months, Virgil still had it packed on. "What the hell has he been eating?"

Scott smirked just a little. "O'Malley's I've set up an order. I've been collecting them once a week."

"What? Where's mine?" Just the thought of one of their steak dinners had Gordon drooling.

"You don't need it. Virgil does."

Gordon shut up.

Yeah, Virgil did.

Gordon had grabbed some of the cushions and a thin lounge mattress that were usually stashed away to protect them from TB1's exhaust. So his brother had something soft to lie on.

They lowered him gently, Scott supporting his head, until the lounge took Virgil's somnolent weight. Both of them let out a breath as they straightened.

Virgil still had the ice cream spoon in one hand. Gordon rolled his eyes and gently took it from his brother's fingers, tucking his arm into his side more comfortably.

Scott was untying shoelaces, so Gordon grabbed Virgil's other boot and did the same. Why his brother preferred these big clodhoppers, Gordon had no idea. He preferred sandals or slip-ons most of the time he wasn't in bare feet. This was a tropical island, for goodness sake.

Oh, and yes, there was the fragrance to go with that. Gordon dropped the boot. "Ugh, Virg, what's with the stink?"

Scott eyed him. "Doesn't he smell like hardwork?"

A glare. "I got him back for that, you know."

"Oh, I know. As does every island in a thousand kilometre radius. Fortunately, for us, that's not many."

"He deserved it." Petulant.

"It's debatable. I'm still finding that damn confetti all over the house."

Gordon shrugged. "He shouldn't have challenged me."

As if to comment on that, Virgil snorted in his sleep.

Scott sighed. "I'll grab him a throw from the lounge. He should be okay for a while."

Gordon looked down at his prone brother. "I'll keep an eye on him."

A hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Okay."

A moment later, Scott returned with the thin throw and with a fond smile left to go back to his research.

Gordon dropped the throw over his brother's legs before grabbing another lounger and setting it up alongside. He sat there beside Virgil, chin on his hands, elbows on his knees, simply watching him sleep.

This sleep was vastly different from the death mask his brother had worn while caught up in the networks fighting that…thing. Where in the former, he had been pale and vacant, now his skin was flushed with life, despite his somnolence. His hair was somewhat spiky, stiffening with drying ice confectionery, but most of all something important was present. Virgil was _there._

Those hours of supporting Virgil's life had been some of the worst in his. And he still hadn't found a way to fully forgive his brother. How could he have said goodbye so easily and then just died on him?

A voice in the back of his head screamed at him that there was no way Virgil had _wanted_ to do any of it.

But that didn't stop it all from hurting.

A breeze kicked off the ocean and attempted to ruffle Virgil's sticky hair.

Gordon reached over and brushed it all away from his brother's eyes.

He hadn't forgiven him.

But he knew he would. How could he not?

Virgil shifted in his sleep, rolling slightly onto his side and began drooling into his pillow.

"Aww, Virg."

But then another smirk.

And another photo or two.

After all what were brothers for?

-o-o-o-


	5. The One with the Talking Cow

_This one is for Vegetacide for her prompt 'Popcorn and a movie…' This was supposed to be much more lighthearted, but Virg just didn't feel that way. That is probably because this is Sotto Voce sometime after 'The Price'. I hope you enjoy this little ficlet. ::hugs you::_

-o-o-o-

It was the top of the world.

Or the bottom.

It depended upon your perspective. In any case, it was time off, a treehouse, five brothers, one sister and an AI in the middle of a rainforest.

Virgil stood on the balcony and stared out at the sea of trees. In the very far distance he could just see a hint of the Pacific Ocean, but other than that smudge on the horizon, it was tropical rainforest horizon to horizon.

The last of the Daintree.

The Treehouse, with a capital T, was extremely isolated and a very privileged place to visit. Of course, money to the Tracy boys was just a means to an end, and this end was something they all needed so much.

Of course, it was really only a Treehouse in name. It could more readily be described as a penthouse minus the lower floors. A tree did branch up through the structure, but the level of luxury just blanked out the traditional concept of a treehouse.

At this point, Virgil didn't care. He just wanted to enjoy the change of scenery and put his feet up for a while.

Eos had made a point to step back a little, to keep her emotions away from him, give him time to himself, and despite missing her, he did appreciate it.

He needed time.

Leaning on the balcony, he closed his eyes and let himself just feel. The breeze teased his hair, the warm moisture soft on his skin.

They had escaped here simply to get away from the Island. Virgil was extremely aware of his brothers watching him. He had scared them so badly. Again. He swallowed and opened his eyes, somewhat desperate for distraction. He tracked a parrot leaping out of the forest and flying across treetops.

He had terrified himself.

"Virgil?"

Scott's voice was quiet and tentative. Yes, definitely scared.

"I'm good." But the roughness of his voice betrayed him.

His eldest brother reached out, placed a hand on his shoulder, and turned to share the view with him. "It is beautiful isn't it."

His vision blurred for a moment, but he blinked it away. "Very much so."

"Want to come watch a movie with us?"

He turned to his brother, to find blue eyes earnestly begging him to come. "Sure."

As he straightened from his slump on the railing, Scott's arm slipped around his shoulders and hugged him close for a moment. Virgil took advantage and simply let his head drop to his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt like saying sorry, but he had said it so many times before and he knew Scott would just frown at him.

He was sorry anyway.

"C'mon." And Scott steered him around and back into the house. Virgil straightened, but Scott didn't let his arm drop, just held it across his shoulders casually.

The main room sported a massive holoprojector of the highest quality and John was just adding the last of several large beanbags to a semi-circle around it. Gordon had acquired six large bowls of popcorn, fresh and warm by the mouth-watering aroma in the room, and was setting them down in the middle of the semi-circle. Alan and Kayo were discussing something, already holed up in beanbags. They all looked up as Scott and Virgil entered.

Virgil didn't miss the concern that flickered across all their faces and was quickly hidden. He sighed internally. There was so much to work through, so much that may not ever be right again.

The arm around his shoulders squeezed gently, and he realised his posture had sagged a little.

Damn.

He straightened. A little less of the self pity would help.

Blue eyes were assessing him again.

"Virg, what do you want to watch?" Gordon had perched himself in the middle of the pile of beanbags and already had some popcorn heading towards his mouth.

Forcing himself to get into the right mood, Virgil stepped away from Scott and into the circle of beanbags, taking up a spot next to Gordon. Scott sat down beside him a moment later.

"What have we got?"

Gordon pulled up his tablet. "Oh, pretty much anything you could ever ask for."

Virgil peered over his shoulder, and sure enough, the list of networks they had access to pretty much covered anything and everything they could ever want.

"Something funny?"

They could all do with a laugh. He thought for a moment, mentally going through his options, searching for exactly what he wanted to watch, or at least suggest. There were the classics, but he didn't feel like old right now. Something spunky, something to break him and his brothers out of this funk. Something to make memories to.

The room was silent and he became aware of five pairs of eyes staring at him in even more concern than before.

The holoprojector was flickering. Virgil stared, until it settled on his choice. And it was his choice because he had inadvertently connected with the network with his mind.

Shit.

He froze, suddenly terrified of their reactions. "S-sorry." And he wanted out of the room.

He made to get up.

But Scott's arm wrapped around his shoulders once again, holding him in place.

Gordon piped up. "Cool, choice! This is the one with the talking cow!" And his brother shoved another fistful of popcorn in his face. Alan lobbed a single kernel at Gordon's head and suddenly there was popcorn flying around the room.

Kayo hit the play button and smiled in his direction.

Gordon shoved popcorn down John's shirt only to have the bowl dumped on his head. Now there was popcorn all over the floor.

A very large cow mooed at all of them.

Scott squeezed his shoulders yet again.

And Virgil blinked away the blur.

-o-o-o-


	6. The Servo

**The Servo**

 _I don't know whether this is going anywhere or even if it will become part of the main story – it may be rewritten later. I just pulled over to the side of the road and wrote. This is what came out. I hope you enjoy it anyway._

-o-o-o-

He drew attention from the moment he pulled up at our servo. Now I know those people over in Cairns might be used to that kind of car, but we certainly aren't. It was metallic green and it shimmered in the afternoon sun. For a bit I thought he might be lost, but he jumped out of the car looking happy enough.

He stood there for a moment, apparently staring at his car, but the laugh that burst from him led me to realise that there was someone else with him.

That someone else turned out to be a shorter man, sun bleached and smiling just as much as his darker haired companion. It was at that point I realised that the Lamborghini, because, yes, it was a green Lamborghini and very nicely decked out one at that, was left hand drive and had obviously been imported from somewhere far from here.

The shorter man jumped out of the driver's seat and waved the first man into our little one stop shop. He then proceeded to pump petrol into the car.

He was a good looking man, I can tell you that. Hair a little scruffy and stubble that read style more than neglect. He wore a pair of sunnies that spoke cool, calm and certainly not short of cash. He was simply dressed, but he walked with poise and I had no doubt that he sported some nice eye candy under that flannel shirt.

Actually, come to think of it, the flannel was odd. We do live in the semi-arid tropics. It wasn't like he would need to keep warm.

When he reached the door, though, all that fell away from him. He hesitated. His hand reached for the door, but pulled back, almost as if he was afraid.

Now I know our one horse town, shanty servo wasn't much to look at, and is certainly far from those swish On The Go outlets you get in the larger towns, but I like to think we are friendly to local, tourist and truckie alike.

He took a step back and his shoulders dropped.

I was about to walk around the counter and go and speak to him, ask him if he needed help, but then he started talking to himself.

I could just hear him. His voice was soft and a little worried. It sounded like he was attempting to talk himself into opening the door. He blinked and flinched at least twice and he went from confident to almost frail in seconds.

I hurried out to the door and opened it slowly. "Sir, can I help you?"

He startled, but seemed to get a hold of himself. "Uh, um, we're just getting gas. Do you have any soda for sale?"

Definitely American. We get a few of those around here from time to time, mostly tourists, but occasionally business people travelling between cities.

"Sure, luv, come in. We've got the usual Coke, Fanta, juices, water, all up the back there." I pointed in the direction of the fridges. "Do you have a preference?"

"Coffee?"

"No coffee!" The shout came from the car where the other man was finishing up with the petrol cap in one hand. "Virgil, I told you, no coffee!"

'Virgil' rolled his eyes. "Coke it is then."

I smiled at him. "I'll grab you a couple."

I hurried up the back and pulled out two 600ml bottles and brought them around to the cash register.

Virgil was still standing in the door.

"Sir?"

Again, he startled as if he had been miles away. "Oh, I'm sorry. Um, Gordon is just finishing up with the car, he'll be in with the card in a moment." And he turned to look at the shelves, apparently browsing, but he obviously wasn't.

It was so odd. He was definitely a rich man, healthy looking, though admittedly, I couldn't see behind his sunglasses. One minute happy and confident, the next frightened and vulnerable.

And talking to himself.

He was at it again.

But then it occurred to me that maybe he wasn't talking to himself, maybe he had a pair of earbuds in and he was talking on his phone. I couldn't see any, but there were always new fangled things coming out.

"Eos, that's not funny!"

It was my turn to jump. He wasn't angry, more frustrated, but he was shouting it at, well, no one.

Phone, he has a phone in his pocket, Ella, calm down.

"Well, you're the one bugging me." His frown was enough to split his face in two.

'Gordon' chose that moment to bounce in through the doors and clap a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "You're talking to yourself again."

"What?" Virgil blinked, stared at me for a second and looked away. "Shit."

"I should never have bought you that phone." Gordon smiled at him and I admit, I felt some relief.

Virgil darted another glance at me and to my surprise that vulnerability and fear was back. It was horrible to see a confident man so stricken over something so simple.

Gordon squeezed his shoulder and stepped away, pulling a very fancy credit card out of his wallet.

Perhaps they would have paid their bill and driven off and I would have been none the wiser to who they were, but at that moment a semi pulled into the driveway.

This was nothing unusual. Semi-trailers are a mainstay of our custom. Except this one didn't slow down.

It didn't stop.

It ploughed right through our front door.

-o-o-o-

TBC?


End file.
